


Монти Пайтон

by Urban_Solitude



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Depression, Sweet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: "Никто не ожидает испанскую инквизицию".





	Монти Пайтон

**Author's Note:**

> *Монти Пайтон" - британская комик-группа, некогда делавшая скетчи для телевидения. Многие их шутки стали классикой. В том числе и сценка "Испанская инквизиция", в основе которой было постоянное повторение фразы "Никто не ожидает испанскую инквизицию".

Алекс раздраженно дернул на себя дверь шкафчика и выжидательно выгнул бровь. И только тогда Зак снял со своего плеча рюкзак и протянул его Алексу. Всю дорогу от дома Алекс снова пытался отвоевать право носить собственные вещи, но Зак был непреклонен.

— Я делаю это не потому что считаю тебя слабым, — сказал он. — Если бы я сломал руку, то был бы рад, что кто-то провожает меня до школы и таскает рюкзак.

— Сломанная рука — это временное явление, — с досадой заметил Алекс.

— Как и твои рука и нога, — не растерялся Зак.

Алексу надоело с ним спорить. Он принялся выкладывать учебники в шкафик, а Зак прислонился рядом. Это было необязательно, но он делал так почти всегда. Краем уха Алекс слышал какое-то возбужденное обсуждение предстоящей вечеринки. Вечеринки? Точно, ведь уже конец октября. И верно, когда Алекс уже запирал шкафчик, к ним подлетела Кортни, привычно бодрая и воодушевленная.

— Приходите, будет весело!

Она сунула им с Заком по пестрому флаеру и, не дав возможности прокомментировать, упорхнула дальше. Алекс развернул лист. На нем красовалась зубастая тыква, адрес и время. Алекс даже не знал, чей дом будут разносить пьяные старшеклассники.

— Пойдешь? — спросил он у Зака, тот охотно кивнул.

— Да, немного дурацкого веселья не помешает. А ты? — Алекс пожал плечами и покачал головой. — Да брось, будет круто!

Но Алекс наморщил нос — он все еще не был готов к таким вечеринкам. Но обосновать отказ не успел.

— Что, даже потусить не можешь без своего бойфренда?

Полный напускного сочувствия голос Монти врезался в их диалог. Его обладатель в сопровождении двух друзей притормозили рядом. Все они почему-то были в форменных спортивных куртках, хотя это не имело никакого смысла в отсутствии самой команды. Зак закатил глаза, а Монти оскалился.

— Кстати, кто из вас за девочку?

— Иди нахуй, Монтгомери, — устало огрызнулся Алекс.

Монти хохотнул и прошел мимо с совершенно дебильной улыбкой. Зак проводил его гневным взглядом. Алекс уже привык, что тот редко ввязывался с перепалки с бывшим другом. Оно и не нужно было. Это Алекс страшно злился и велся на бесконечные подколки. Но кое-что его насторожило: Монти давно не делал это прилюдно.

— Почему он снова ведет себя так? — спросил Алекс, закидывая свой теперь совсем легкий рюкзак на плечо и направляясь в сторону нужного кабинета.

Шедший рядом Зак хмыкнул.

— Он всегда ведет себя, как мудак.

— Я имею ввиду, в открытую.

— А это… — Зак облизнул губы и отвел глаза в сторону, словно не хотел говорить. — Ты же знаешь, что команду вновь собирают? Монти назначили капитаном.

— Что? — пожалуй, слишком громко воскликнул Алекс. — Почему его?

Зак развел руками.

— Он хороший игрок. И старшеклассник. И не замешан в скандале с Ханной.

— Официально, — возразил Алекс, а Зак только пожал плечами. — Все равно это несправедливо.

Зак вздохнул, будто это была его вина, и произнес: «Ну, никто не ждал испанской инквизиции». После чего улыбнулся как-то совсем странно, видимо, ожидая особой реакции.

— Что? — не понял Алекс.

Губы Зака на мгновение печально поджались.

— Это же «Монти Пайтон».* Ты разве не помнишь?

— Конечно, я помню эту серию, — нахмурился Алекс. — Это классика.

— Ты процитировал мне их, когда мы познакомились.

Алекс замер на месте, придавленный внезапным осознанием.

— А как… — начал он и запнулся. — Как мы познакомились?

Зак погрустнел окончательно, но тут же стер эту эмоцию с лица и улыбнулся.

— Разговорились в библиотеке, — ответил он коротко, будто это ничего не значило.

Но это было не так.

Алекс опустил взгляд. Он не помнил. Он забыл их первую встречу! Он помнил, как послал нахрен Монти, когда тот впервые отвесил дурацкую шутку по поводу его волос, помнил, как получил высокий балл за сочинение по Шекспиру в прошлом году. Но из его проклятой дырявой головы вылетела самая первая встреча с Заком. Это так же несправедливо, как и назначение Монти капитаном.

— Уверен, я вел себя как придурок, — вздохнул Алекс.

— Скорее, я, — сказал Зак. — Ты был забавным и странным.

Алекс фыркнул. Можно себе представить. А Зак добавил:

— Да, я не понял, о каком Монти идет речь и решил, что это сказал де ла Круз. — Алекс представил Монтгомери, выскакивающим из-за угла в одеянии кардинала, и рассмеялся. — А потом дома погуглил и нашел кучу видео. Это был хороший вечер.

Зак тепло улыбнулся, а потом схватил с плеча Алекса рюкзак и продолжил путь. В этот раз Алекс возражать не стал. Он брел по коридору и изо всех сил напрягал свою память. Но, видимо, дыра от пули пришлась и на этот кусок его жизни тоже. Потому что на месте знакомства с Заком чернело огромное пятно. Это удручало.

Вскоре они добрались до нужного кабинета. Зак, как всегда, придержал дверь, и Алекс проковылял к ближайшему свободному столу. Усаживаясь, он невольно бросил взгляд на Монти, сидящего на последнем ряду. Тот сделал несколько двусмысленных движений языком, так что он уперся в щеку изнутри, и мерзко усмехнулся. Зак, занявший соседний с Алексом стол, тоже это заметил. Он мрачно уставился на Монти и сцепил зубы. От необходимости как-то реагировать их избавил вошедший учитель.

Урок уже начался, но Алекс никак не мог сосредоточиться. Мысли его крутились вокруг фразы из старого скетч-шоу, которая теперь стала мостиком к потерянным воспоминаниям.

***

Увы, Алекс не сумел вспомнить ни фрагмента за два занятия. В перерыве он улизнул в туалет, воспользовавшись тем, что у них с Заком были разные уроки. Ему надо было побыть хоть немного наедине с собой.

Выкрутив кран на полную, он подставил ладони и набрал холодной воды, чтобы умыться. Вдруг дверь одной из кабинок хлопнула, и оттуда вышел Монти. Алекс встретился с ним взглядом в зеркальном отражении. Тот прищурился и подошел к раковине. Алекс наблюдал, как он включает воду и неторопливо моет руки, и улыбнулся, снова представив его одетым, как кардинал из сценки «Монти Пайтон». Монти это заметил и резко развернулся.

— Что, Зака тебе уже мало? Присматриваешь нового парня? Прости, я не по этому делу.

Алекс протяжно выдохнул. Он понимал, почему Монти ведет себя, как дерьмо — он злился на них всех и на Алекса с Заком в частности за то, что они не отвернулись друг от друга, что сплотились и стали ближе. В отличие от самого Монти и Брайса. Алекс не знал, что между ними произошло. Но после того, как Монти перестал их запугивать, Брайса почему-то рядом с ним уже не было. И все они, люди с кассет Ханны, до сих пор могли представлять опасность для уютного мирка этого провинциального маньяка.

— Вряд ли у кого-то вообще встанет на такого отморозка, как ты, — ответил Алекс.

Монти сжал зубы и опасно приблизился. Алекс чувствовал его дыхание на своем лице и сильнее перехватил клюку — его единственное оружие в надвигающейся драке. Но Монти вдруг хмыкнул и сделал шаг назад.

— Я не буду бить инвалида, — сказал он. — Как бы сильно мне этого ни хотелось.

Он собрался выйти из туалета, но Алекс остановил его вырвавшимся вопросом:

— Ты уже не такой трус, как раньше. Что поменялось?

Алекс понимал, что нарывается. Что Монти просто делает ему одолжение отказом набивать морду. Капитанство не могло быть единственной причиной. Алекс уже понял, что у любого дерьмового явления всегда есть несколько причин. Монти застыл на месте и медленно развернулся. В его глазах пропала искорка злобного веселья, осталась лишь ярость. Он неспешно приблизился к Алексу снова и тихо, чтобы ни одна мышь не услышала, процедил:

— Ты наставил на меня пушку. И если ты думаешь, что сможешь запугать своими бреднями о нас, Брайсе и Ханне, то я просто тебя сдам. И тебя упекут в дурку.

Алекс ощутил, как от лица отхлынула кровь. По его спине впервые за долгое время пробежал холодок страха. А Монти снова выглядел довольным.

— Так что мы в равных условиях, Алекс. Заткнись и не отсвечивай.

С этими словами, он толкнул дверь и покинул туалет. А Алексу захотелось вдогонку швырнуть ему в спину свою клюку в надежде переломить позвоночник. Чтобы они на самом деле оказались в равных условиях.

***

Зак выглядел как обычно. Собственно, он и не должен был выглядеть иначе. Это не ему в туалете угрожал Монти. Хотя кто знает, что и как Монти говорит ему на тренировках. Зак все равно реагировал на все происходящее более равнодушно, нежели Алекс. Или создавал такую видимость. Как бы то ни было, сейчас он сидел на краю кровати Алекса и, нажимая кнопки на геймпаде, таращился в экран. С недавних пор Алексу разрешили играть в более агрессивные гонки, чем прежде. Если, конечно, правильно понимать под этим словом вылеты в кювет и взрывы бензобака. Это был их привычный сценарий: школа, терапия, дом. Алекс ни за что бы не признался, что не хотел изменять в этой последовательности единственный элемент — компанию Зака Демпси. Потому что его присутствие одновременно успокаивало и приятно волновало. Даже в том длительном молчании, в котором они пребывали с момента возвращения домой.

— Ты ведь тоже в команде? — Алекс нарушил тишину вопросом, который не решился задать ранее.

— Да, — нехотя признался Зак.

— Но куртку не носишь.

Зак усмехнулся.

— Это не обязанность — носить ее, если ты в команде.

— И Скотт тоже, — продолжил Алекс, игнорируя его слова. — И Джек, и еще те трое. Кажется. — Зак выглядел так, будто был пойман с поличным на месте преступления. — Это что, бойкот?

— Мы не называем это бойкотом. Но… — Зак вздохнул. — Да, это нечто в этом роде. Мало кому хочется ассоциироваться со спортсменами-насильниками. Но это не повод отказываться от самого спорта.

Зак поморщился, видимо негодуя от формулировки, но Алекс все понял верно. Так и должно быть — даже без суда на виновных повис ярлык насильников. Жаль только, что он повис и на тех, кто вообще не был в курсе происходящего. В протесте с куртками был смысл. Алекс невольно восхитился Заком, который вновь и вновь находил в себе силы бороться с тем, что подавляло его долгие годы. Бороться не как Алекс, попытавшийся просто убить себя.

— Монти не должен был стать капитаном, — сказал Алекс.

— К черту, — бесстрастно отозвался Зак, сосредотачиваясь на игре.

Алекс коротко пробежался по нему взглядом. Зак снова выглядел обычным. Действительно ли ему было наплевать на Монти? Алекс ненавидел Брайса всей душой, но того уже не было в городе. В отличие от Монти. И сегодня он озвучил свою угрозу. Алекс знал, что это не шутка. Монти доказал это, пытаясь вынудить Алекса вновь выстрелить себе в голову. Ему не составит труда рассказать и про пистолет. И все, прощай, справка о дееспособности — привет, клиника для душевнобольных. И ничего поделать с этим Алекс не мог. Только терпеть. Возможно, у Зака тоже были свои причины терпеть.

— Я понимаю, — мягко сказал Алекс. — Ты просто живешь дальше, как можешь. Это правильно. — Он заметил благодарную улыбку Зака, отчего на душе потеплело. — Я тоже хочу спокойно закончить этот год. И свалить куда-нибудь, где люди в целом поумнее.

Зак хмыкнул.

— Например, на Луну?

— Было бы неплохо, — ответил Алекс, тут же размечтавшись, как будет парить в невесомости, забыв про хромоту и судороги.

— Тебе пришлось бы есть из тюбиков. Не уверен, что существуют чипсы в тюбиках. Ты же без них загнешься.

На мгновение Алексу почудилось, что Зак на полном серьезе отговаривает его от переезда в космос.

— Возможно, есть мармеладные мишки в тюбиках, — предположил Алекс.

— Ты никогда не узнаешь, какой формы был этот мармелад до того, как попал в тюбик, — заметил Зак.

— Да, верно. Оно того не стоит.

Алекс ловко вывел свой автомобиль вперед. К нему даже вдруг вернулось давно забытое чувство — желание сделать какую-нибудь глупость.

— Зак, ты уже придумал, кем оденешься на вечеринку?

Зак недоуменно покосился на него.

— Мы разве туда идем?

Алекс удивленно зацепился за это «мы», ведь он спрашивал только о Заке. Это было приятно.

— Почему бы и нет? — отозвался он как можно легкомысленнее. — Так что насчет костюма?

— Если честно, я не думаю, что мы все еще в этом возрасте, — сказал Зак.

— То есть, ты не хочешь повеселиться? — гнул свою линию Алекс.

Зак отложил геймпад и резко развернулся к нему. Он вопросительно вскинул брови и вкрадчиво уточнил:

— Какого черта ты сейчас делаешь?

Алекс коротко взглянул на него и вернулся к игре.

— Пытаюсь вынудить тебя пойти со мной на вечеринку, — он сделал паузу. — В парных костюмах.

Прошло четверть минуты, прежде чем Алекс посмотрел на Зака. Он был почти уверен, что тот за все это время ни разу не моргнул. Настолько напряженно-ошарашенно он выглядел. Это раззадорило Алекса сильнее. Ему захотелось втянуть Зака в авантюру и по возможности побесить этим Монти. Уж это он умеет.

Зак вновь сосредоточился на гонке, а губы Алекса едва сдерживались от хитрой улыбки.

— Ты смотрел «Горбатую гору»? — поинтересовался он деловым тоном.

Зак опять повернулся. В этот момент его машина съехала с обочины, и из динамиков раздался взрыв. Но Заку не было дела до проигрыша. Он смотрел на Алекса совершенно ошалело.

— Ты имеешь ввиду нарядиться ими? Леджером и Джилленхолом? — Щеки Зака слегка порозовели.

— Да, — небрежно ответил Алекс, — вообрази, как обрадуются все те, кто считает нас бойфрендами.

— Да уж, — угрюмо подтвердил Зак, — особенно Монти.

Алекс повел плечом.

— Ему будет уже не так весело это делать, если он увидит, что нам это нравится.

— А нам это нравится? — спросил Зак.

Алекс открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но промолчал. Как ответить на этот вопрос, чтобы не запустить цепную реакцию на неверно выбранные слова? Сказать, что не нравится, и обидеть Зака пренебрежением? Или — что нравится, и признать таким образом всю глубину своей симпатии? Алекс вышел в меню, чтобы запустить гонку заново. В комнате повисла напряженная тишина.

— Все дело в подаче, — наконец произнес он. — Будет круто, ты сам говорил.

Зак посидел в раздумьях еще около минуты и вскоре вернулся в игру. Алекс не заметил, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем услышал короткое «Идет».

***

Хорошо, что у них были почти пара дней в запасе. И «костюмы», которые можно было заказать в обычном магазине, а не в маскарадном. Поэтому, когда Алекс вернулся домой тридцать первого октября, то обнаружил на своей кровати три пакета. Мама, которая в этот день не дежурила в больнице, очевидно уже ознакомилась с их содержимым.

— Курьер принес твой костюм на Хеллоуин, — сообщила она. — Прошу, скажи, что это на Хеллоуин.

Алексу в кои-то веки было плевать, что его вещи осматривали.

— Да, разумеется, — с отчетливым недоумением в голосе ответил он.

И когда мама вышла из комнаты, так быстро как только мог, вывалил вещи на покрывало. Алекс воодушевленно рассматривал каждую. Идеально, просто идеально. То, что надо. Жаль, что всего на один день. Хоть куртка была недурна, Алекс не представлял, что наденет ее еще хоть раз. Не говоря уже о ковбойской шляпе и сапогах с ремнем. Это все было настолько не в его стиле, что он не носил бы такое, даже живя в Техасе.

Алекс достал из кармана телефон и, сделав снимок обновок, отправил его Заку. Так было быстрее, нежели набирать текст. Ответ в виде аналогичного фото пришел ему минут через двадцать, когда Алекс уже развалился поверх вещей. Он отбросил телефон подальше и принялся ждать вечера.

***

Зак появился на пороге комнаты как раз в тот момент, когда сидевший на постели Алекс изловчился и наконец застегнул пряжку на ремне. Дело оставалось за малым: сапоги, куртка и шляпа. Но посмотрев в дверной проем, Алекс сокрушенно подумал, что едва ли будет выглядеть так же эффектно, как Зак. Ковбойская одежда сидела на нем, как родная.

— Привет! — поздоровался он, прикрывая за собой дверь так, чтобы она не заперлась и при этом не была нараспашку. Заметив изучающий взгляд Алекса, Зак повернулся одним боком, затем другим. А после приподнял ногу, демонстрируя блестящую шпору на сапоге. — Ну как?

— Здорово. Ты приехал сюда верхом?

Зак рассмеялся, поправляя шляпу.

— А ведь когда-то я наряжался Бэтменом.

— Чтобы получился логичный парный костюм, мне бы пришлось одеться Робином, — сказал на это Алекс, надевая свою шляпу, и наморщил нос. — Но нет, чувак, только не зеленые трусы.

Он нагнулся за левым сапогом и принялся натягивать его поверх лангетки. Это оказалось труднее, чем с обычной обувью, но оно того стоило.

— Тебе помочь? — поинтересовался Зак.

— Только попробуй, — вяло предупредил его Алекс.

С правой ногой он справился быстрее. Стопам внутри было странно из-за непривычного подъема. Алекс подтянул к себе клюку и поднялся.

— Черт, не думал, что каблуки — это такой кошмар, — признался он. — Не знаю, долго ли продержусь на ногах. — И поправив шляпу, усмехнулся. — Гей-ковбой с клюкой. Кажется, я в тренде.

Зак странно посмотрел на него. Алекс не понял, что того смутило. На всякий случай он добавил:

— Это была шутка, Боже.

Зак, вроде как, опомнился, кивнул и улыбнулся.

— Ты круто выглядишь, — сказал он, что, конечно, было враньем, но Алекс не обиделся.

— Ты тоже. — А вот это было правдой.

Они замолчали. Тишина слишком быстро стала мучительно неловкой. Наконец Зак ее разрушил, приоткрыв дверь.

— Пойдем, а то все надерутся без нас.

Алекс подхватил куртку и неторопливо проковылял к выходу, проворчав под нос:

— Можно подумать, ты разрешишь мне выпить.

Зак с деланно-виноватой улыбкой пожал плечами. Алекс не стал огрызаться, когда тот помог ему спуститься по лестнице. Все дело было, конечно, в кошмарных сапогах. Стоило посочувствовать девушкам, которые носят такие каждый день.

К сожалению Алекса, у входной двери их перехватила мама. Она с любопытством во взгляде и хитрым прищуром поинтересовалась:

— Так кто вы, ребята?

— Ковбои, — вздохнул Алекс и выразительно посмотрел сверху вниз на свои характерные сапоги.

— Какие-то конкретные? — продолжала допытываться мама.

Алекс и Зак переглянулись и тут же затрясли головами.

— Просто ковбои, мам, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся Алекс, надеясь, что она отстанет.

Она пытливо побуравила их глазами еще с минуту и расплылась в улыбке.

— Ладно, тогда хорошо вам повеселиться. И, Зак, — мама сменила тон с дружелюбного на серьезный, — я ведь могу на тебя положиться?

— Разумеется, миссис Стэнделл, — вежливо ответил Зак.

Вероятно, его слова убедили ее. А Алекс печально поджал губы — ну точно, не видать ему сегодня ни капли спиртного. Что ж, возможно, удастся повеселиться и без этого.

***

Алекс определено попал в сцену из прошлой жизни. Вечеринку типичнее представить сложно: группка пьяных и целая толпа относительно трезвых подростков в нелепых костюмах, громкая музыка, пластиковые стаканчики на всех горизонтальных поверхностях, радостные вопли и хохот. Это было то, по чему Алекс явно не скучал. Но сегодня ему хотелось оказаться тут. На лице Зака отражалась нервозность — кажется, ему тоже было неуютно.

Они медленно продвигались по комнате. Судя по фотографиям на стенах, здесь жила девушка из группы поддержки. Кейт, Китти… как-то так. Алекс не помнил ее имени. Или не знал вообще. Он с сожалением отметил, что бойкот с куртками поддерживали лишь отдельные спортсмены — Монти и его приятели счастливо надирались у пивной бочки в окружении девчонок. На Алекса и Зака они внимания не обратили. Зато им встретилось много знакомых, которые здоровались улыбками или кивками. Алекса немного расстроило, что никто не проникся их образами. Возможно, дело было в том, что Алекс с одной стороны опирался на клюку, а с другой — на руку Зака. С таким же успехом они могли нарядиться старушкой и бойскаутом.

К ним как раз подошел Скотт с дьявольскими рогами на голове.

— Тебе идут шпоры! — сказал он, хлопая Зака по плечу. — Спорим, какая-нибудь девчонка устроит тебе сегодня родео?

Зак в ответ промычал что-то непонятное, а проходивший мимо Райан закатил глаза.

— Они не такие ковбои, идиот.

Он явно был не в духе и не слишком аккуратно держал свой стаканчик, потому что пиво внутри покачивалось и выплескивалось наружу. Но, встретившись взглядами с Алексом и Заком, внезапно весело подмигнул им. Вот так, единственный, кто понял, кем они оделись, был хрестоматийный гей Либерти Хай. Тот еще успех. И ради этого Алекс терпел каблуки? Ну уж нет. Он сделал решительный шаг назад и обнял Зака со спины. Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности, но догадался не шевелиться. И даже голову мрачно опустил. Ну точно знаменитая обложка.

Это возымело куда больший эффект. Скотт вылупил глаза и выдавил что-то похожее на «оу». Рядом послышалось еще несколько одобрительных возгласов и комментариев вроде:

— Да ладно?

— Круто!

— Придурки…

И на этом все. Алекс оглянулся на Монти, который наконец заметил их. По его кислой физиономии сложно было определить, задевает ли его происходящее. Но вряд ли после такого он будет считать свои приколы про бойфрендов действенными, пусть и злиться от этого на Алекса и Зака он меньше не станет.

Долго стоять так оказалось неудобно, ведь Зак был выше, поэтому Алекс выпустил его из объятий.

— Доволен? — спросил его Зак.

— Вполне.

Зак облегченно выдохнул и мягко подтолкнул его в сторону. Они протиснулись к дивану, откуда Зак согнал какого-то пацана и усадил Алекса.

— Принесешь мне пиво? — спросил Алекс.

Зак проигнорировал его слова и с невозмутимым видом уселся рядом на ручку дивана. Алекс вздохнул. Он заметил, как пару раз на них с интересом посмотрели девушки из группы поддержки и парни из команды, и с вызовом задрал подбородок.

— Ты хотел внимания, — сказал Зак.

— Не внимания, — буркнул Алекс. — Я хотел побесить Монти.

— Вот как, — глухо отозвался Зак и затих.

Вечеринка была отстойной. Алекс не мог пить, танцевать или творить беспредел. Даже впечатлить окружающих ему не удалось. Даже Монти! Алекс мог только сидеть на чертовом диване и таращиться на тех, кто еще способен выселиться. И хуже всего то, что он вынудил Зака провести вечер так же. Он тоже не пил, чтобы без проблем довезти Алекса домой. Тоже сидел на диване и ни с кем особо не общался. Очевидно, чтобы Алекс не чувствовал себя одиноко.

Алекс тихо выругался себе под нос и надвинул шляпу на лицо в надежде, что так время пролетит в десять раз быстрее.

***

Алекс ошибся.

Он не понял, в какой момент оказался в гуще событий. И даже шляпа не помогла скрыться. Ее с него сбила Шери, на губах которой была кредитка. Когда-нибудь они вырастут из игры в карточку?.. Алекс проследил примерный путь кредитки до него и неприятно удивился, увидев в этой цепочке спортсменов-курточников. Шери нетерпеливо ткнула его в плечо, и Алексу не оставалось ничего иного, как включиться в игру. Он принял карточку от Шери и, задрав голову, передал ее Заку. Момент, когда их губы разделялись лишь парой миллиметров пластика, открыл в Алексе второе дыхание. Вечер уже перестал казаться унылым. Алекс не был уверен до конца, но, кажется, кончики ушей у него потеплели от уже забытой близости. И дело было далеко не в Шери.

Зак передал эстафету дальше, хозяйке дома, и после этого кредитка сделала целый круг. Алекс завороженно смотрел, как она отлепляется от одних губ к другим. И пока еще никто не скинул ее ради внезапного поцелуя. Возможно, просто рядом с ними не было того, кого хотелось бы поцеловать? Алекс задумчиво покосился на Зака и вновь принялся следить за карточкой.

Когда Шери снова потянулась к нему, Алекс с готовностью принял кредитку и повернулся к Заку. А потом сделал то, на что вряд ли решился бы в той прошлой жизни, до дыры в голове. В ней было дело или нет, но Алекс все меньше ощущал работу внутренних моральных тормозов. Именно поэтому он так запросто подался вперед, коротко выдохнул через рот, отчего кредитка полетела вниз, и поцеловал Зака.

Зак вздрогнул, когда их губы соприкоснулись. Вокруг поднялся одобрительный свист и хохот. А Алекс упрямо жался к приоткрытому от неожиданности рту Зака. Боже, как же давно он никого не целовал! Это было прекрасно. Вот бы это длилось вечно… Но Зак наконец опомнился и дернулся от него. Он выглядел смущенным, но быстро собрался. И, смеясь вместе со всеми, поднял карточку с дивана и передал ее дальше из руки в руку.

Алекс даже не пытался удержать довольную улыбку, хотя немного огорчился от того, что Зак старательно отводил глаза, чтобы не встретиться с ним взглядом. И Алекс был вынужден смотреть куда-угодно, но не на Зака. Он вновь стал следить за путешествием кредитки, пока не наткнулся на насмешливый взгляд Монти, контрастирующий с плотно сжатыми губами. Изменит ли он своему обещанию не бить Алекса? Да и к черту. Почему-то именно сейчас на Монти стало наплевать.

Игра продолжалась, пока неизвестный Алексу старшеклассник не выкинул карточку, чтобы поцеловать свою подружку. И, в отличие от Зака, она не возражала. А остальные переключились на новую забаву — выпивание на скорость. Ни Алекс, ни Зак в этом не участвовали, просто смотрели. Раньше Алексу и в голову не приходило, как тупо это выглядит со стороны. Хотя, если подумать, сидеть и скучать на вечеринке — тоже не круто.

Общее веселье обволакивало их обоих, они даже посмеивались над особо глупыми моментами. Но Алекс все равно чувствовал какое-то напряжение, исходящее от Зака. Он немного отодвинулся, чтобы не касаться Алекса, а его улыбки казались неестественными. Поэтому когда Зак сказал, что ему нужно отлить, и направился в туалет, Алекс поспешил следом. Сделать это оказалось непросто — с клюкой и на каблуках передвигаться в принципе трудновато, а когда вокруг беснуются пьяные подростки, и подавно. Однако он успел к тому моменту, когда Зак уже выходил из туалета. Он лишь удивленно моргнул, когда Алекс втолкнул его обратно.

— Все в порядке? — встревожился Зак.

— Это я у тебя хотел спросить.

Зак непонимающе нахмурился.

— Я тебя обидел? — спросил Алекс, делая шаг вперед. — Прости, если…

— Так, ладно, — со вздохом остановил его Зак и выставил руку, словно удерживая Алекса от новой попытки поцелуя. — Это было мило, но… Тебе не стоило это делать ради шутки в Хеллоуин. Мы достаточно поэпатировали публику. Надеюсь, ты доволен.

— Эй! — возмутился Алекс, внезапно ощущая, как его захлестывает обида. — Я просто захотел тебя поцеловать. Я не ждал за это испанской инкви…

Алекс оборвался на полуслове. Он так и замер с открытым ртом, пока перед его глазами прокручивался отрывок из не такого уж и далекого прошлого.

***

_Алекс сидел в библиотеке и делал свою работу по физике. Вернее, пытался. Джесс и Ханна сильно опаздывали, а без них Алекс был не в состоянии справиться с этой чертовщиной. Проклятые цифры творили в его тетради какой-то хаос, словно он не заключал их в формулы и не делал все, как написано в учебнике. Получив очередной неверный ответ, Алекс принялся раздраженно стирать написанное._

_— Ты не вынес икс за скобки, — услышал он из-за спины._

_Резко развернувшись, Алекс увидел парня в форменной спортивной куртке и эффектным вихром волос. Он сидел в пол-оборота за соседним столом, прямо позади Алекса._

_Алекс заглянул в тетрадь, потом в учебник. Это точно было колдовство, потому он был готов поклясться, что когда сверялся в прошлый раз, икс стоял внутри скобок._

_— Спасибо, — сказал Алекс, стараясь скрыть удивление. Спортсмен, который разбирается в физике? Ущипните кто-нибудь._

_— Одолжишь стерку?_

_Парень покачал перед ним карандашом с полностью стертым ластиком._

_— Да, конечно._

_Алекс протянул ему свой карандаш с целым ластиком. Парень улыбнулся ему и, быстро стер ненужное в своей тетради._

_— Я Зак, — представился он, возвращая карандаш._

_— Алекс._

_Кажется, это был его первый знакомый в Либерти Хай мужского пола. И, кажется, Алекс переобщался с девчонками, потому что внезапно смутился._

_— Ты новенький? — поинтересовался Зак._

_— Да, мы переехали недавно._

_— Откуда?_

_— Из Миннесоты._

_— Почему?_

_— Отца перевели._

_— А кто он?_

_Алекс раздраженно выдохнул от такой бомбардировки вопросами._

_— Чувак, я просто переехал. Я не ожидал за это испанскую инквизицию._

_Зак нахмурился, явно не понимая шутку. Алекс мысленно закатил глаза — обижать нового знакомого не хотелось, но черт его дери, не знать элементарного куска культуры!_

_— «Никто не ожидает испанской инквизиции», — почти нараспев произнес он и объяснил: — «Монти Пайтон»._

_Теперь Зак выглядел и вовсе сбитым с толку. Алекс вздохнул._

_— Ладно, проехали._

***

Алекс моргнул несколько раз и счастливо улыбнулся. Зак удивленно приподнял брови, уголки его губ несмело и словно по инерции дернулись вверх.

— Я вспомнил! — почти воскликнул Алекс. — Это и впрямь было в библиотеке.

— Круто! — искренне порадовался за него Зак и даже похлопал по плечу.

Только с Заком можно было так спокойно переключаться с неловкого на обыденное. Как тогда в раздевалке после внезапной эрекции. Или когда Зак заново учил его танцевать. Или когда Алекс делился с ним своими успехами в мастурбации. Алекс коротко рассмеялся себе под нос — кажется, у них было слишком много таких моментов. Наверно, если бы они однажды переспали, то уже спустя пару минут как ни в чем не бывало резались бы в «Хало». Воистину, это была самая странная дружба в его жизни.

Алекс недоверчиво прищурился:

— Ты правда потом гуглил?

— Да, — усмехнулся Зак. — Знаешь, с ребятами мне никогда не приходилось ничего гуглить. Наверно, поэтому мне захотелось тусить с тобой.

Алексу было жаль, что тогда у Зака были эти чертовы «ребята», в которых едва не растворилась их дружба. Ему было страшно представить, что с ним стало бы сейчас, если бы Зак не отказался от них. Вернее, не выбрал бы Алекса. Ему было важно оказаться тем, кого предпочли другим. Потому что с ним такого никогда не было. И выбор Зака уверил Алекса в том, что он не конченный неудачник и чего-то стоит.

Он поднял на Зака взгляд.

 — Прости.

Зак отмахнулся.

— Да все нормально. Это же ерунда.

— Нет, — возразил Алекс. — Не ерунда. Это не для эпатажа или чего-то в этом духе.

Зак понимающе кивнул и опустил взгляд куда-то себе под ноги. Это было странно, но здесь, в гостевом туалете наедине с Заком Алексу было спокойнее и уютнее, чем в центре веселья за дверью. Даже тема разговора его не смущала. Скорее, волновала и бередила чувства. Он знал, что Зак достаточно добр, чтобы не повести себя жестоко или вовсе, как мудак. Поэтому Алекс решил рискнуть снова.

— Что, если я снова захочу тебя поцеловать? — поинтересовался он. — Это сильно испортит все?

— Что «все»? — уточнил Зак, посмотрев почему-то в сторону, и Алекс неопределенно повел плечом.

— Ну… Нашу дружбу, например.

— Я не знаю. После всего того дерьма… Я имею ввиду… — Зак запнулся, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово, но так и не смог. — Это всего лишь поцелуй.

Он замолчал и облизал губы. Алекс наконец поймал его растерянный взгляд.

— А ты правда хочешь? — осторожно спросил он.

— Не знаю, — отозвался Алекс. — Почему нет? А ты против?

Зак не ответил, а Алексу стало немного смешно от того, что они вот так на полном серьезе обсуждают, что, возможно, однажды будут целоваться. Это был ни разу не флирт, но по телу все равно проскочил легкий разряд, сбивший дыхание.

Алекс медленно приблизился к Заку и, глядя ему в глаза, кивнул. Зак нервно сглотнул. Не отшатнулся, не рассмеялся, не оттолкнул в конце концов. Ободренный Алекс отпустил свою клюку и взялся пальцами за плечо Зака. Левая рука так и висела непослушно. Алекс подался вперед, готовясь к тому, что придется подниматься на носки и едва ли не цепляться на Зака, чтобы не упасть. Но Зак опередил его, наклонившись.

Это было не как во время игры с карточкой. Не внезапно и смешно, а неторопливо и осторожно. Легкие касания влажных губ и несмелые поглаживания ладонями по плечам. Так восхитительно незамысловато, что немного закружилась голова. Зак прижался сильнее и приоткрыл рот, позволив их языкам соединиться. И это было что-то настоящее, нечто, что взрывало изнутри и заставляло слышать нарастающий бешеный ритм собственной крови.

По всему телу побежала дрожь возбуждения. Алекс слишком распалился, чтобы просто целовать. Он не знал, что надо делать дальше. Что вообще делают парни, когда их так колбасит от поцелуев с другими парнями? Куда девать руки и как быть с эрекцией? Нужно ли пытаться сделать большее, чем ворочать языком в чужом рту? Алекс почувствовал, что еще одна такая мысль и его голова взорвется. Он оторвался от губ Зака и все же неловко повис на нем, не удержавшись на своей дурацкой ноге.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил тот настолько привычно, что Алекс тихо фыркнул от смеха.

— Да, я определенно в порядке.

Он отцепился от Зака и, как ни старался, так и не смог совладать с радостной улыбкой, растянувшей его губы. Черт, да он и в самом деле гей-ковбой с клюкой! Ну или кто-то в этом роде.

— Знаешь, на самом деле, я не думаю, что это может испортить нашу дружбу, — сказал он так, будто речь шла не возбуждающих поцелуях, а, например, о поездке в Лас-Вегас.

— Да, — согласился Зак и кашлянул. — Да, определенно.

Он отчаянно пытался вернуть самообладание, но раскрасневшиеся щеки и топорщащиеся между ног джинсы выдавали его с потрохами. Он отчаянно прятал взгляд, но делал это слишком хаотично, поэтому очень скорое наткнулся им на глаза Алекса. И это не было неловко. Снова почему-то не было неловко. Алекс несколько раз моргнул и сказал:

— Может быть, нам стоит?..

Зак не дал договорить. Вдруг бросившись к нему и сжав в крепких объятиях, припечатал губы так крепко, что Алекс едва не задохнулся. Он с готовностью обхватил плечи Зака и скользнул языком в рот. Впервые в жизни он был рад, что Зак не правильно его понял. И где-то в промежутке, когда Алекс смог сделать глоток воздуха, он решил никогда не признаваться, что собирался сказать «может быть, нам стоит вернуться к остальным?» Потому что даже представить не мог, что Зак ответит ему взаимностью. Это было так же неожиданно и невозможно, как и явление испанских инквизиторов в шоу «Монти Пайтон». И, к счастью, совершенно не смешно.

И просто невозможным оказалось оторваться друг от друга. Их шляпы давно слетели на пол, Алекс сбил ногой клюку, а Зак то и дело громко ругался, когда кто-то барабанил в дверь. Ну, может быть, это и было слегка забавно. Так, самую малость.


End file.
